fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Dragon Slayer Magic
Storm Dragon Slayer Magic (嵐の滅竜魔法 Arashi no Metsuryū Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic and a branch of Slayer Magic, and by extension, Lost Magic. It allows the user to incorporate the element of storm into their body, allowing them to gain abilities similar to a Storm Dragon. DescriptionEdit Storm Dragon Slayer Magic (嵐の滅竜魔法 Arashi no Metsuryū Mahō) is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics that are typical of a Storm Dragon: lungs capable of releasing powerful and destructive storms, scales that are immune to the world's roughest weather, and claws that rend and mold storms like water. So, a user of this magic is capable of producing large amounts of wind and lightning, the titular storm, from their body, capable of wielding it to enhance their own blows or use it for its own offensive merits. The storm produced by this has the offensive properties of both Lightning and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, making it truly and incredibly deadly and destructive, capable of tearing through the strongest materials that the world has to offer if used correctly. Some have even stated that the storm has a mind of its own, as it seems to instinctively seek out points where it can do the most damage, and will not hesitate to strike those points, doing all it can to accomplish said destruction. Like many other kinds of Dragon Slayer Magic, the power of this magic depends greatly on the user's emotions, with the ferocity and intensity of the storms rising the angrier and more emotional the user becomes. This is a double-edged sword, however, as if the storm becomes too destructive or ferocious, the user can lose complete control of their magic, able to do nothing more than attempt to keep it from destroying too much. More commonly, however, the user enters a berserk state and is almost completely controlled by the magic, in a sense, allowing it to destroy all it wishes. One in this state can only stop the magic if they are brought back to their senses and manage to recover somewhat mentally, allowing them to exert their control over this magic and stop its rampage. Like most Dragon Slayers, the user is capable of devouring their element in order to restore their magical power, as well as recovering their stamina, and occasionally healing their wounds. In this case, the user is able to devour thunderstorms directly from the storm, and have been proven capable of devouring either wind or lightning separately, but should they choose this route, they receive a significantly lesser healing effect than if they actually devour thunderstorms. In addition, the user cannot devour the storm that they themselves create, and cannot devour any storm (or more commonly, the wind and lightning) produced by a mage who is either vastly stronger than them or uses a magic that in itself is considered 'superior'. In order to devour this, the user must either raise themselves to a level equal or above the mage they are facing, or in the case of the magic itself being superior, resort to some other, more extreme method in order to devour it (such as completely emptying their body of magical power, thus making 'room' for it). SpellsEdit Basic SpellsEdit *'Storm Dragon's Roar '(嵐竜の咆哮, Ranryū no Hōkō)- The user takes a deep breath, then tilts their head back, their stomach sometimes swelling as part of the buildup. Once ready, they bring their head forward again and open their mouth, releasing a large amount of storm in the form of a roar or breath attack. This attack can do a great amount of damage to the opponent, and has both pushing force and damaging force, being able to send opponents flying across a town or destroying them outright. This attack can also break through stone walls and sometimes stronger materials, and the user can even release a 'second push' through it, doubling the spell's power. However, high-level opponents have been shown to be able to stop the technique, some with their bare hands and others with various magical means, however, the 'second push' can sometimes suprise them and do a good bit of damage (though not necessarily as much as an ordinary strike). *'Storm Dragon's Turbulent Fist '(嵐竜の乱拳, Ranryū no Miken)- The user uses their magic to generate a large amount of storm which wraps around their fist. They can then strike at their opponent with it. This can do a decent amount of damage, though this depends on the user's strength itself and the amount of strength they actually put into it. At it's weakest only the storm itself does any damage (though depending on one's magical output it can do a lot of damage indeed). Depending on the user's strength output it can send the attacked person flying, or can break their bones and leave bruises and even more damage. If it collides with another attack, the edges of it will spill off and fly away, forming a small wild ring of storm around the fist. *'Storm Dragon's Tornado Ram '(嵐竜の竜巻ラム, Ranryū no Tatsumaki)- The user summons up a massive amount of storm that takes the form of what appears to be a large tangled mass somewhere extremely close to them. The user can then grab the storm and wrap it around themselves, forming a sort of armor or lance-shaped mass. With this securely in place, the user can then charge at the target, the storm flying behind them and forming a sort of tail while the rest focuses around them, coming to a point near the front as well. Once they collide with the opponent, the storm can either explode outward, doing incredible damage to both the opponent and the surrounding area. Or, the point can become highly focused, and will impale the opponent, before the rest of the storm surges forward and engulfs them, doing a great amount of damage. In addition, there is a second, 'faster' version of this spell that the user can access, in which they simply conjure the storm around them to ram the opponent, though this version lacks buildup and can sometimes due less damage than the first variant. *'Storm Dragon's Typhoon Wail '(嵐竜の台風嘆き, Ranryū no Taifū Nageki)- A much more enhanced version of the base roar attack, this version is also more destructive, capable of dealing much more damage. For you see, when the user uses this spell, rather than releasing a simple column or tornado of storm, they release several large tendrils, connected to an orb still near the gullet, which rapidly tear through the air, impaling anything they strike and simply causing havoc in general. If they fail to come into contact with anything, they result in simply whipping around, spearing anything they can find. However, the downside to this spell is that the user cannot initially utilize it's full potential, and will most likely lose control of the tendrils, so they have a tendancy to attack friend and foe alike. The more the user practices using this technique, however, the more the user gains the ability to control the tendrils, and can eventually control them with pitch-perfect accuracy, though this accuracy can actually vary depending on the user's magical power and personal stamina. *'Storm Dragon's Whirlwind '(嵐竜の旋風, Ranryū no Senpū)- Much more a 'showoff' spell than one that focuses primarily on offense, this technique consists of the user converting the magical aura that surrounds them directly into storm, creating a massive explosion or burst of storm around them, generally in a circular shape, sometimes leaning outward, while other times it can appear as an actual tornado surrounding them. Unlike Storm Dragon's Tornado Wall, the storm created by this technique rarely or never actually touches the user, but proves them with extra mobility via the intense winds generated by the rapidly moving walls of storm. This technique's basic function is to intimidate an opponent, or blow away any unnecessary smoke or other visual obstructions that exist around the user. However, if the user is clever enough, they can discover the secondary function of this technique. By moving the storm, and with it the winds it creates around the user, the user can give themselves the ability to fly, as well as the option to directly ram the opponent, and force the storm onto them, dealing a great deal of damage. *'Storm Dragon's Wail Shuriken '(嵐竜の嘆き手裏剣, Ranryū no Nageki Shuriken)- Oddly, this spell has not much to do with the Storm Dragon's Typhoon Wail attack, but rather consists of something more along the lines of Molding Magic. The user generates a large amount of storm around their hands, then begin spinning it, building up momentum and causing the spinnning storm to gain something of a cutting edge. When this has been completed, the user then detaches their hands slightly, keeping their fingers still attached. They can then throw the spinning disks of storm, which fly at the opponent, and will cut through a variety of objects in their way. However, they can only keep going for so long, and will eventually cease this movement, slow, and fizzle out entirely. Thus, this technique CAN be dodged, though skilled users have shown the ability to manipulate the disks with their hand movements if they wish to. In addition, there is another way to wield this technique, by keeping their fingers in the disks, and then attacking the opponent with them, in a manner similar to using actual circular blades. In some cases, this technique has also been shown to have something of a homing function, though it still suffers from the deterioration effects. *'Storm Dragon's Downburst '(嵐竜のダウンバースト, Ranryū no Daunbāsuto)- Advanced SpellsEdit Drive ''(ドライブ, Doraibu)''- An enhanced state of power that seems to be exclusive to Third Generation Dragon Slayers; those who have been taught their magic by a dragon, and have had lacrima surgically implanted into their bodies to further increase their strength. While this supposedly makes them stronger, they seem to be on a similar level to First or Second Generation Dragon Slayers when in their normal state. That, however, is where Drive comes in. To access this state, the user must gain some experience in 'commanding' the lacrima within their bodies; as this is generally something one who has had them implanted does on instinct; however, it is rare that this requires much, if any, training beforehand. To activate the technique, the user instructs the lacrima in their body to increase the flow of magical particles throughout their system, in both quantity and speed. The lacrima, of course, comply, and the effect begins. The user receives a sudden boost in both magical power and their own physical stats. On the magical side, the user can now release much stronger versions of their pre-existing spells, and, in some cases, new spells entirely (usually Secret Arts or techniques on the level of them). On the physical side, the user gains enhanced stats, most notably in speed, allowing them to attack much faster than before. Because of these enhancements, the user can battle opponents who would normally overwhelm them. Occasionally, the user will also gain a cloak of their own element as a symbol of their enhanced strength. Dragon Force ''(龍力 (ドラゴンフォース), Ryū-ryoku (Doragon Fōsu))''- The strongest state that a Dragon Slayer can reach, Dragon Force is also notable for being the closest a human being can get to becoming a dragon (while still retaining their basic humanity). When this state is activated, the user transforms into something that can only be described as a humanoid dragon. They retain much of their original appearance, but now have the added features of reptilian scales covering their face and arms, as well as something similar to claws on their fingers, and in some cases, their canine teeth become much longer and sharper. First-generation users are required to devour powerful magic in order to allow them to access this stage, while Third-generation users can apparently access this state at will. However, to do so requires a large amount of magical energy, and can actually be difficult to activate for some users, do the dragon not teaching them or them not using the technique very often. This form grants the usual Dragon Slayer spells increased power, as well as allowing them to utilize more powerful moves that they cannot even use while in Drive state. In addition, they gain increased physical abilities, such as speed, strength, and durability. The rapid increase in Magical power often leads to it becoming visible very suddenly, and usually taking upon itself the shape of a dragon. In rare cases, the user's magical power can grow to the point that a dragon actually seems to appear behind them, but this is generally regarded as something of an illusion, though the boost in power is very, very real.